The One Left Behind
by Gabbylandian
Summary: Laurel leaving Avalon from Tamani's point of view.


"You don't have to do this." I told Laurel for the trillionth time. We sat on the same tree we'd always sat on, the same branch that we'd climbed up the gnarled trunk to reach as long as we'd known each other. But I knew that this was the last time, no matter what I had to say.

"Yeah, Tam, I do." She ran her hand through her hair nervously, a sign that she didn't want to have this argument again. I hated to brown, human shade that it was now. Don't get me wrong, she still looked amazing, but it was yet another reminder that I had to lose her tomorrow.

"No, you don't." I snapped, jumping off the branch and pacing around on the ground. "You could go right now and tell Jamison that you don't want to do this. That you want to stay here."

"I can't just duck out now! You know how long we've spent planning this!" Laurel seemed impatient, and I didn't blame her, but I couldn't just watch her go.

A tear snaked its way down my cheek.

"Come on, Tam. You don't think this is hard for me, too?" She made a soft sobbing noise. "But I have a duty. Same as you have to become a sentry, I have to go out into the human world."

I almost laughed at her tone. She sounded amazingly like my mother, despite only being a young faerie.

I sighed and sat back down.

"You won't remember me, will you?"

Finally meeting my eye, she pulled the wooden ring off her hand. "Take this." She whispered, closing my fingers around it. "And don't you dare forget me." Smiling weakly, she hopped off the branch.

"Where are you going?" I asked, starting to follow her.

"I have to go see Jamison." Sighing again, I sat back down. I couldn't go with her to see Jamison, any more than I could waltz up the steps of the winter palace. It just wasn't done. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't remind me!" I groaned, sliding off the branch again and turning towards the spring garden. Mother would be expecting me home soon, and I didn't want to worry her.

Later, I sat at home with my mother.

"Why does Laurel have to go?" I asked mother, watching her rock back and forth in her chair.

"Same reason your father joined the tree, and same reason that Marion is queen. Duty is important in Avalon, and whether you like it or not you have to do things because it is you duty." She sighed. "I know this is hard for you, Tam, but I also know Laurel, and I know that there is nothing you can say to make that girl change her mind."

My hands balled into fists, and I practically shouted back at her.

"But what about me? Does nobody care what I think?" I started to shake, tears rolling freely down my cheeks.

"Of course she does! But-"

"There's always a but, isn't there! But Laurel has a duty to do. But Avalon is more important than one spring fairy. But what about me?" I choked on the last sentence, starting to pace around the room.

"Tam, calm down-"

"It's harder to be the one left behind! It'll be alright for her! She'll have forgotten it all! But I'll be here, memory still intact!" The more I thought about it, the more the pain ate me up inside. Great chunks of it caught in my throat, causing sobbing sounds to escape from me every few seconds. Unable to take it any longer, I started for the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to speak to Jamison. Maybe he can speak some sense into her!"

"Tamani de Roslyn you get back here this second!" She rushed into my path, shoving me away from the door. Her eyes suddenly seemed panicked, her hair falling out of its braid. "Just what difference do you think a young spring fairy will make? All you'll be doing is making a fool of yourself!"

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. Sensing my defeat, she pulled me into her arms.

"It'll all be okay." She whispered, stroking my hair. "Just you wait... It'll all come out in the wash..."

**Just coz this is my first fancfic doesn't mean you should go easy on me in the reviews! Just tell it like it is already! Am considering another chapter but not sure if it needs one so please let me know in reviews...**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
